finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bergan
|home=Archadia |type=boss |designer=Akihiko Yoshida |japaneseva=Yōsuke Akimoto |englishva= |boss page=Judge Bergan (boss) }} Judge Bergan is a character in Final Fantasy XII. An antagonist, he is a Judge Magister, the highest rank possible in the Archadian military. A cruel man, he strongly believes in military might, and that only the strong should rule, with an iron fist. Profile Appearance As a Judge Magister, Bergan wears the typical silver and black plate mail of the group, a frog-mouth helm, and a black cape with the sigil of the Archadian Empire on it in red. Compared to the other Judge Magisters, Bergan's armor has more white details, and an emphasized collar and neck. His helmet and collar both featured spike-like protrusions. Under his helmet, Bergan has blond hair with sideburns. Personality Bergan's defining traits are his cruelty and brutality, and he prides power above all else. Bergan champions Vayne as an aspirant to the throne for his power and ruthlessness, and declares him a "true" Dynast-King for using manufacted nethicite to seize his power, while sneering that the actual Dynast-King Raithwall "begged nethicite scraps from his master's table." Bergan holds no sympathy for Drace when she is judged a traitor, and in the ultimate expression of his cruelty, he slaughters the peaceful refugees of Mt Bur-Omisace and mocks their religious beliefs when the party confronts him. For all his vileness, Bergan seemed to have some respect for Judge Zecht, growing angry when he feels Drace has insulted the vanished Judge Magister and replying that Zecht was a noble warrior. Story ''Final Fantasy XII'' manga In the manga adaptation, Judge Bergan is involved in the Battle of Nalbina Fortress. He fights Lord Rasler and his ground troops, but it is a ruse to keep Dalmasca's reinforcements away from the Fortress in time to destroy its paling. ''Final Fantasy XII Judge Bergan is first seen when he, Judge Drace, and Judge Zargabaath, are discussing Vayne's leadership. He again appears when Emperor Gramis is found murdered. A staunch supporter of Vayne Solidor, Bergan is more than willing to accept him as Archadia's new Emperor, since Vayne also believes in ruling with absolute power. When Drace accuses Vayne of killing his own father, Bergan gleefully knocks her aside by using the power of his manufacted nethicite. Bergan is sent with Zargabaath and Gabranth to Mt Bur-Omisace to retrieve Larsa. While Zargabaath and Gabranth escort the young lord back to Archadia, Bergan has other ideas. Going on a rampage, Bergan slaughters the people of Mt Bur-Omisace, including the Gran Kiltias Anastasis. Ashe's party arrives too late to save the Gran Kiltias, but they corner Bergan. As he lectures on the brilliance of manufacted nethicite, Vaan sees Venat controlling the Judge. The party tries to talk the Judge out of doing anything else, but with the power of nethicite coursing through his body Bergan attacks the party in a rage. After he is defeated, the power of the nethicite overwhelms him, killing him where he stands. Gameplay Judge Bergan is fought in Mt Bur-Omisace after the party witnesses the death of Gran Kiltias, and he is aided by three Imperial Judges. Creation and development Voice Bergan is voiced in the English release of ''Final Fantasy XII by Gary Martin, who is perhaps best known as the voice of Zordrak in the British children's cartoon, The Dreamstone. Yōsuke Akimoto voices him in the Japanese version. He shares his voices actor with the narrator for Final Fantasy Type-0 and Xaldin/Dilan in the Kingdom Hearts series. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Judge Bergan R+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bergan appears on a card. Merchandise The collector's editions for ''The Zodiac Age include busts for the Judges. Gallery 12b-bergan.jpg|Concept art. BerganWeapon 2-ffxii.png|Weapon. BerganWeapon-ffxii.png|Off-hand weapon. Judge Bergan-large.jpg|Bergan at Mt Bur-Omisace. References de:Bergan pt-br:Bergan ru:Берган Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII Category:Antagonists Category:Hume in Ivalice